


"Heart by Heart" by Demi Lovato

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Series: Melodies [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: I hope I did this prompt justice. Sorry for the brevity.Sanvers making love during a thunderstormTW: Storms???





	"Heart by Heart" by Demi Lovato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblaze/gifts).



> This one was too repetitive to write to beat of the lyrics, but I feel like it captures the feeling  
> https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=wR3W3Boxkcs#Heart_by_Heart-_Demi_Lovato-_The_Mortal_Instruments

They lock eyes for a moment. They both become filled with a wordless confidence as they push open the glass coffee shop door. They kick up puddles in their wake as they sprint back to the apartment they have both started to call home. Their hands never separate as they tear past little known bookstores, newspaper stands, and anxious tourists huddled under bus stop shelters. The  angry clouds had descended on the city all at once without any warning. The city had just reached that dreary part of the year where it wasn’t cold enough to justify a jacket, but the torrents seemed to freeze their skin. Huge drops fell from every ledge and windowsill, splashing down on their heads the same as the cracked pavement around them. Chilly gusts blow through their hair, but they cannot bring themselves to care. Neither woman has ever felt so free.

They are both overcome with exhausted glee as they reach the lobby of their building. They waste no energy running up the stairs as they had on so many frenzied nights. Tonight, for reasons neither could understand nor express in words they wanted to relish the slowness. They leaned against the wall of the sluggish elevator, holding each other tightly like a promise. Their hands reunited as the door opened. 

Fingers run into soaked locks as the apartment door swings closed. The flashes outside the expansive balcony windows illuminate the dark space that streak both their faces. They languish in their kiss, as if they have all the time in the world in this moment to savor the feeling of their lips. The periodic crashes form a soundtrack to their passionate embrace. They bury themselves in each other. Their lips drift southward, and they start to feel their bodies catching up to their hearts, but they don’t want to lose the emotion of the moment. They finally address their sopping clothing, which has been clinging uncomfortably to their bodies. They pause in their patient. reverent love making to abandon every dripping wet article one by one, lavishing attention to every revealed inch of skin. They migrate onto the couch, wrapping their shivering bodies in a blanket. Their hands caress each other’s every curve. They leave trails of soft angelic kisses on every scar, birthmark, or perceived imperfection they can find. They snuggle together, thinking about nothing outside the feeling of safety and the oddly soothing sound of the rain blowing against the window. The glowing cracks in the sky become quicker and quicker.

After enjoying the mere state of being pressed against each other for some unknown length of time, their bodies warm up and beg for an urgency that they no longer want to fight. They plunge headfirst into the experience, arching into the sensations that bubble through them like carbonation. Four hands graze along collar bones and hips. What started as lingering brushes quickly becomes purposeful. They can’t help their desire to touch and be touched. Each starts kneading at the other’s breast at the same instant, and they both moan from the depth of feeling. The increasingly needy sounds distract them from the clashes. Their legs seem to tangle together, as they both try to give each other the contact they so desperately crave. Neither woman tries to vie for dominance. They feel completely equal, as if they are two halves of a single heart. Their bodies begin to quiver at the same instant. The soulmates didn’t notice the storm passing until they look out at the sky at the brilliance of the constellations. It’s amazing how you can go through your entire life not realizing the beauty that lies in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave songs down below! I have a few ideas I want to do myself soon, but I always prioritize requests.


End file.
